In the field of endoprothetics, accessory devices, e.g. plug-in devices for hip surgery are used, which are connected to a conventional operating table. For this purpose the operating table must include interfaces specifically designed for the accessory device, which allow for connecting the accessory device.
As the number of joint operations has been increasing for years, there is also an increasing number of different operating table systems, which are used in the field of endoprothetics. Against this background the invention is based on the object of creating a possibility to combine the accessory devices more flexibly than previously with different operating tables.